(1) Based on the needs of the user, the design of the stroller is generally focused on the following:
The structure is light weight and thus the stroller is easy to operate. Particularly, women, for example mothers, usually desire the stroller to be as light as possible.
(2) convenience of operation: While operating the stroller, it is often necessary to perform various adjustments such as stretching, folding, adjusting the inclination of the backrest, and carrying out other functions. Simple and easy operations allow the user to accomplish the adjustments to the desired state during short time. Usually, adults must hold the baby in their arm and adjust the stroller simultaneously in many situations. Therefore, it becomes a favorite of user that the stroller with easy and labor-saving operation.
(3) consideration of cost: For most of the users, in spite of high quality products usually obtaining high assessment, the price, however, is always an important factor of buying the stroller. Especially, most of the users of the strollers are young couples who have the heavily economic load so that the structure and material with low cost also become an important factor of designing the stroller.
(4) complete safety protection: Although all of the aforementioned points are the main factors which the consumers will take into consideration while selecting and making purchase, however, the final and the most important factor of design is the ability of protection from the potential dangers. The stroller is used to carry the baby from 0 to 3.5 years old. It is important that the stroller remain stable, can be properly operated and protects the baby during use. This important factor is not only paid much attention to by the consumers, but also endeavored to by the producers so as to avoid all potential safety problems. The authorities concerned of the merchandise safety in all countries have definite requirements in the respect of this factor.
It is apparent that all kinds of strollers are developed through the processes of design taken the above-mentioned factors into consideration. However, in fact, it is difficult to reach the best conditions in all above aspects in one product. For example, the simple and convenient structure of collapsing perhaps has many problems in safety; the multifunction stroller is typically heavy; the light material stroller is easy to operate perhaps but has high manufacturing cost and design. Accordingly, what the producer can pursue to is only to adjust the direction of design according to the particular needs of a certain group of consumers and endeavors to achieve a reasonable balance which can be accepted by the consumers.
The operation of collapsing and stretching the stroller can be accomplished by only one hand. However, in some situations, due to easily being collapsed, there exists a potential risk. Especially, when the infant is still in the stroller, it happens that the stroller is carelessly collapsed. Once this accident happens, the infant maybe be squeezed by the structure of the stroller, or drop out of the stroller, or moreover have the risk of life.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a safety protection structure that can effectively upgrade the safety of the stroller under the condition of not affecting the above factors of design.